


Dragon Ball Eiyū-tachi

by Exalted_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arcades, Author in Story, Blood, Dragon Ball Heroes, Martial Arts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new arcade game "Dragon Ball Heroes" just came out. Beat and I decide we want to be the first at the arcade to play it. When we start the game we are transported into the world of Dragon Ball. We are able to fight infamous enemies such as Frieza and Cell, and fire energy blasts. We are not alone in the game as other players join us in the fight (R&R).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Ball Eiyū-tachi

I raised my fist in triumph as the bell rang. I stood up from the desk I sat at and ran towards the door of the classroom, ignoring the teacher telling us to remember our homework. I was so excited. Today was the day that the new Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game came out and I was gonna be the first to play it.

I'm such a big fan of Dragonball, I've watched all the series and movies, even GT (can't say it was worth it). I heard from the developers that the game was designed to immerse the player in the Dragonball universe, so that made me excited.

I ran through the halls and came to the exit of my school. I burst through the doors and was greeted with the sight of a clear blue sky and lush green grass. Buildings surrounded my school making it seem insignificant compared to the others. I ran down the sidewalk quickly, others students exited the building but I paid no attention to them. Nothing would stop me from playing this new game.

I rushed passed various people and earned a few curious stares. Finally I reached the arcade. I shoved open the doors and my eyes focused on the machine. I walked up to the machine and took in it's appearance. Soon I heard the doors bursting open, I looked over and saw my friend Beat running to me. He puts his hands on his knees and gasped for air. I guess he had ran here just as I had.

"I finally caught up to you. You ready to play Silver." Beat said happily.

"Heck yeah! You can have the first turn." I said excitedly.

Beat put both of his hands on the front of the arcade machine and laid out his cards that he had gotten yesterday. I put my hand on the side and watched as the screen flickered on. The screen showed Future Trunks standing in front of smoke along with someone else. He looked back and seemed to be looking at us. But that's impossible... right?

"We need you help." Trunks said. He was speaking to us. Me and Beat widened our eyes and stared in shock.

The machine began to glow a bright light, then suddenly we ourselves in the middle of nowhere. We seemed to be in the wastelands, Beat was wearing a red and yellow GI and had a tail. I looked at myself and saw that I was now wearing a silver vest with a black trim and a black undershirt, I was also wearing baggy silver pants with a black trim, the shoes I wore were Saiyan, it was mainly colored silver with the tip of the boot being black. The gloves I wore were similar to Vegeta's but were black. I also had a tail like Beat.

We both looked around in confusion, then the realization hit us. We were in the game, this was a dream come true. I had always wanted to fight alongside the Z-Fighters. Now I can finally fulfill my dream.

An explosion went off in front of us, Super Saiyan Goku and Trunks emerged from the smoke, their clothes seemed to be a bit ragged and they looked like they've been fight for a bit. I looked over to Beat and he seemed to be ecstatic, Trunks looked over to use and spoke.

"Great, you're here. We need all the help we can get."

Goku was also looking at us with a smile. Another explosion went off and there seemed to be two more people fighting Cell Jr's. They were gaining the upper hand and were now back to back. The two looked at us and smiled. I've never seen these two before, must be other players. Cell was instantly there and punched the two in the side of the head and sent them into the ground.

"Ah, two new fighters. Let's see how strong you two are." He said eagerly while motioning for us to attack him.

"I'm your opponent Cell." Goku said sternly.

Goku dashed towards and used his Afterimage technique to get behind Cell. Cell dodged Goku's attack from behind, and counterattacked with a backhand to the head. Goku quickly recovered and struck Cell in his face, Cell tried to strike him again but Goku dodged to side. Cell proceeded to knee Goku in the stomach and kick him into the ground.

Cell lowered himself to the ground in front of Beat. Beat stumbled backwards with his mouth agape, he was clearly scared. Beat gulped and jumped up to Cell only to be grabbed by the head and kneed in the stomach and sent flying into a boulder.

"Beat!" I yelled in concern for my friend.

I rushed forward to hit Cell, he stepped to the side and backhanded me. I went flying in the same direction that Beat had flown. I laid on the ground in pain, Beat was on his knees and stared at the ground. He turned his head up to look at Cell then squeezed his fist in anger. I lifted myself off the ground and looked at the villain slowly walking towards us. Damn, I came into this world as a Saiyan and I'm so weak.

"We need to beat him together." I heard Goku say. He was next to us and was getting up from the ground. Beat and I stood up from the ground and looked at Goku in desperation.

"Let's combine our energies." Goku suggested.

Beat and I nodded then took the stance of Goku and began to charge a Kamehameha wave. Energy began to gather in my hands, I was charging the Kamehameha. I knew I was going to love this game.

"Kame...hame..." The three of us spoke as we gathered energy.

Pebbles and rocks were floating in the air due to our energy. Cell stopped in place and looked at us in astonishment. I was more powerful than I thought, I justed needed to learn my own power.

"HA!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this is a fanfiction of Dragon Ball Heroes. I always loved how the trailers depicted a kid getting sucked into the world and gaining new powers. So I decided to insert myself along with Beat. That's what I would look like, it would be similar to Adult Gotenks's clothes only recolored. My hair is similar to Mystic Gohan's only it has to bangs. I wanted to do a Xenoverse story but I decided against it. The chapters will only be as long as the trailers. Leave a comment telling me what you think, they really help motivate me. See you around.


End file.
